


A sword to hold on to

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: As everyone knows, prophecies no matter how long they take will always come true.





	A sword to hold on to

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of Ianthine, I bring you another rare pair that was to satisfy a poll I'd had up asking for pairings people wanted me to write up lol.

Belarus is a Sword Maiden and bound herself with a binding blood magic oath to hold on forever to a mythical sword she got from a past reincarnation of Mathew (though she doesn't know this yet) and pays Mathew to become her bodyguard and keep the sword especially from harm with his shapeshifting abilities and his telepathic bond to the king of the armoured bears. The sword is coveted because it can kill spirits...but its true power can only be unleashed by its prophesied true wielder who had died so long ago without fulfilling the prophecy. And as everyone knows, prophecies no matter how long they take will always come true. So Belarus searches for her old lover and friend never ageing and always healing from all wounds she gains as she wanders, all due to her blood oath promise still sustaining her after so long. Only as they feel magic drawing them together does she realize who her unassuming new bodyguard may actually be.  
________________________________________  
As everyone knows, prophecies no matter how long they take will always come true.

And, it just so happens that the main characters of this story had a prophecy surrounding them, though neither knew it involved the other, and to be fair, one didn`t even know a prophecy existed at all, much less that it concerned him. So you can probably see how this may lead to a bit of muddling up. Or…a bit more than a bit, to be honest. After all, how are you supposed to do something if you don't know you are to do it?

Then again, prophecies are rather good at making sure that things come true, especially in situations like this.

So, Dear Reader, how much do you know about Sword Maidens?

Would you like to know more about one named Belarus?

What about the sword she holds, and takes her name from, for a violet-eyed man who has once again been reborn to save their world?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit up on the fence about this one, if I should continue it or not. I have the plot down but not too sure if I should take the time to type it up into a story...  
> So....  
> Do you like this? Should I continue?


End file.
